Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="3%" align="center"|'ID' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="17%" align="center"|'Server' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Zone' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="20%" align="center"|'Position' |BGCOLOR="#d87093" width="30%" align="center"|'Date and Time' |- |- |align="center"|00 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | I-10 | November, 9th: 00:30:00AM (GMT) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Asura | Wajaom Woodlands | G-6 | October, 31st: 05:50:00PM (CST) |- |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | September, 19th: 04:52:00PM (AST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | October, 27th: 9:22PM (CST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | July, 16th: 12:44 (GMT) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Bhaflau Thickets | I=8 | November 7th: 8:20pm (CST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | October, 28th: 12:46PM (GMT-6) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | September, 7th: 9:37AM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | October, 4th: 00:25 PM GMT |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor |Mount Zhayolm |D-6 |September 3rd, 11:30 PM PST |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Bhaflau Thickets |(G-8) |October 10th, 11:00PM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan |Mount Zhayolm | (E-6) | October 1st 2008 10:39PM EST |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-8) |October 20th, 14:47PM EST |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-9) |October 10, 1:48PM EST (EST) |- |align ="center"|13 |Diabolos |Bhaflau Thickets |H-8 |November 3rd 5:18PM PST |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Mount Zhayolm |L-8 {by water} |Nov 7th 2008 5:00pm CST |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Caedarva Mire | J-9 (Azouph Staging Point) | August 18, 2008 11:00PM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Wajaom Woodlands - (North of Halvung Exit 4.) |(E-9) |August 25, 2008 20:25 PM PST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets < Between H-8 and I-8 > |(I-8) |09 September, 2008 @ 12:44pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-6) |September 23rd 2008 7:24 (PST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Bhaflau Thickets |(G-8) |8:11 p.m. (EST) 20 October |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |August 3rd: 00:20 (EDT) |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | Nov. 10 8:54am PST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |July 8th: 23:00 GMT +1 |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |September 10th 8:30 PM PST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |I-10 |September 14th 12:17 AM EDT |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Wajaom Woodlands | E-9 | Oct. 6th, 11:31PM (EST) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi |Wajaom Woodlands | G-12 | Oct., 2nd: 7:28PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | November, 10th: 8:06PM (GMT-4) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy | Wajaom Woodlands | G-6 | October, 24th: 10:45am (GMT+2) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Oct, 14th; 10:04 PM (EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Bhaflau Thickets | H-8 | October, 7th; 11:00PM (GMT+3) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | November 10, 2008; 9:15PM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | October, 6th; 6:42PM(EST) |- |align="center"|33 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|34 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|35 |Shiva | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Second Map) | July, 21st; 8:04PM (PST) |- |align="center"|36 |Titan | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | August, 6th; 20:15 (GMT+7) |- |align="center"|36 |Quetzalcoatl | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | September 14th 5:57Est (GMT+7) |- |align="center"|37 |Unicorn | Bhaflau Thickets (Zone from Al Zahbi) | I-8 Center | November, 4th 2008: 10:22:00PM (PST)